iamweaselfandomcom-20200214-history
I.R. Pixie Fairie
'I.R. Pixie Fairie '''is the 8th episode of the second season of I Am Weasel. In this episode, Uncle Breezybum (The Red Guy) tells a story about I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon as pixie fairies. Summary The latest story of ''Uncle Breezybum's Storybook Corner ''begins with Uncle Breezybum (The Red Guy) introducing himself. ''He proceeds to warn his audience that the story is true (including that he changed his name to "protect the innocent"). He then begins the titular story by introducing I.R. Baboon living in a foul-smelling forest of vines. The story then shifts its focus to a colony of Pixie Baboons living inside a kitchen sponge, all living in peace. In steps a pixie version of I.M. Weasel, and at one point, Uncle Breezybum describes him as being voluptuous, much to Weasel's embarrassment. Weasel commands the narrator to stop joking with him, allowing him to describe Weasel as a manly Pixie Weasel. Pixie Weasel steps forward to announce the coming presidential election campaign and his desire to be chosen as president again. The baboons are pleased about this, until one pixie baboon points out that their red butts have absorbed the water inside the sponge, much to their embarrassment. Weasel attempts to make the Baboons' habitat dry as it can be, but all the pixie baboons start arguing over the leadership. Weasel tries to civilize the pixies, stating that they cannot vote for themselves as president all at once. Unfortunately, the Pixie Baboons take their rage out on Pixie Weasel and kick him out of their sponge. Later, the Pixie Baboons celebrate Pixie Weasel's banishment and then invade regular I.R. Baboon's trailer by making a beeline towards his finger. (The Red Guy politely points out that he was not going to say "butt", since he wanted to keep his family show from facing the censors.) The Pixie Baboons bite I.R.'s finger, causing I.R. to wake up and figure out who bit his finger. He then faces the Pixie Baboons who then make I.R. their slave. I.R. does his best to stand up to the pixies by mocking them, but the pixies attack him by force. As the Red Guy continues his story, the Pixie Baboons have finally figured out to all rule as presidents by choosing I.R. to be their slave as they said. They command him to give them a soda, and as I.R. carries out his order, he vows to get rid of the pixies for good. He sets up a fly strip on his ceiling and a bug bomb next to his armchair. I.R. detaches the trigger and hides inside the wringer. The gas cloud from the bug bomb almost subdues the pixies, until one of them operates a fan, causing the gas cloud to send I.R. into unconsciousness. When he wakes up, he discovers that the Pixie Baboons have cocooned him. Meanwhile, Pixie Weasel gets hit by regular Weasel's car. Weasel uses a bug scraper to save the pixie's life. However, Pixie Weasel, already dying from the shock, warns Weasel of the distress and endows him with his powers. Weasel, now in his new pixie fairy form, announces to Loulabelle that he is leaving her. He remembers the promise that Pixie Weasel told him and then soars over to I.R.'s trailer, already finding I.R. still trapped in the pixie cocoon. The Pixie Baboons spy Weasel (mistaking him for their ex-president) and attack him. Instantly, Pixie Fairy Weasel offers the Pixie Baboons their old sponge so he can mail the sponge to Florida and sell it on the real estate market, much to their satisfaction. The Pixie Baboons dive back into their old sponge, just as Weasel seals the sponge in an envelope and gives it to a pixie mailman. Weasel then attempts to get I.R. out of the cocoon, but he is too late, as the cocoon has become a chrysalis. Before Weasel gives up in despair, the chrysalis bursts, releasing I.R. now as a princess butterfly, complete with a strap-on wig and dress. Uncle Breezybum ends the story with Weasel (being the "Handsome Fairy Prince") marrying I.R. Baboon. However, Weasel and Baboon get their revenge on the Red Guy for humiliating them by making up a short story of the Red Guy telling false stories and then becoming a pixie fairy himself. Red then becomes a butterfly princess, which his dress then comes apart on cue. Red falls back to Earth and passes out. Characters Weasel Baboon Pixie Baboons Pixie Weasel Pixie Postal Worker Loulabelle (silent role) Uncle Breezybum (The Red Guy) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2